leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY042
* Closed * * }} Battling into the Hall of Fame! (Japanese: 'チームバトル！殿堂入り決戦！！ ' Team Battle! Competing for the Hall of Fame!!) is the 42nd episode of the , and the 841st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 4, 2014 and in the United States on November 1, 2014. Blurb Professor Sycamore's summer camp is about to conclude, and Team Rocket decides this is the perfect time to spring into action. But, shortly after the villains throw off their camp cook disguises and try to steal everyone's Pokémon, they get sent blasting off once again The scheduled events resume with Team Froakie (Ash, Serena, and Clemont) and Team Squirtle (Tierno, Shauna, and Trevor) facing off in the finals of the Team Battle competition, where the three members of each team have to work together and combine their Pokémon's moves. As before, Tierno's rhythmic battling style poses quite a challenge! Team Froakie manages to come out on top, but Ash is so impressed that he asks Tierno for some special training. The next morning, it's time for the friends to go their separate ways, but they make plans to meet up again soon. Now, our heroes are off once more to Shalour City! Plot On day six of the Pokémon Summer Camp, the final event, the competition, has started. Professor Sycamore begins by explaining the tournament, and mentions that the top two teams - Team Froakie ( and his friends) and Team Squirtle ( , and ) - are at equal points. Back at the lodge, , Trevor, Shauna and Tierno explain to Ash, and that a Team Battle involves battling as a team using various types of formations. The competition starts with Ash, Serena and Clemont facing a team consisting of , and . begins with , which combines with to form a battle combo move. Clemont commands to use . Electro Ball and Hidden Power knock out the opposing Manectric and Fletchling, while Dig knocks out Furfrou. Professor Sycamore then announces that Ash and the group have advanced to the final, facing Team Squirtle for the last battle. Before the final, both teams are given time for a strategy meeting. Meanwhile, , still disguised as chefs, are spying on the group. They plan to steal Team Squirtle's , , and so that they will be able to lure in Pikachu who will be bound to come and rescue them. But using the stolen Pokémon as a shield, they plan to catch Pikachu who will be unable to attack Team Rocket. They are then summoned by Madame Catherine who asks them to cook food, but as she leaves, they reveal that they will no longer be acting as chefs at the Summer Camp. Team Rocket then approach Tierno's group. As 'kudos', Team Rocket offer their Pokémon a health check-up, lying that Nurse Joy is busy with Pikachu and the others. The three hand over their Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbsaur into a cart. Team Rocket then run off into the woods, and Jessie commands to use , trapping Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur inside the cart. At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy hands over Pikachu, Fennekin, and Bunnelby to Ash and his group. Tierno and the group then arrive, asking Nurse Joy for their Pokémon. However, Nurse Joy becomes puzzled as she had not received their Pokémon. Tierno's group then explain that they had handed their Pokémon over to the Summer Camp chefs and that it had been awhile ago. At Ash's advice, the groups decide to split up to look for them. But just as they leave the Pokémon Center, Bunnelby and Fennekin already begin to sense where Team Rocket are, and then run off in one direction. Soon, the two groups find Team Rocket with Madame Catherine, who is asking Team Rocket where they had been. At Fennekin's insistence, Pikachu pulls off the cloth covering Team Rocket's cart, revealing Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur trapped inside. Team Rocket then reveal their true identities, and call out Pumpkaboo and . They threaten to Ash and his friends that if they attack, Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur will be harmed, and then instead offers Pikachu to join Team Rocket. But then out of the ground, Bunnelby hits Team Rocket with a surprise Dig. With this opening, and Fennekin run toward Team Rocket. Froakie uses its on Pumpkaboo and Inkay, while Fennekin uses , freeing the three trapped Pokémon. Froakie then uses on the whole cart to break the cart in half. Pikachu finishes off with , causing Team Rocket to . In the afternoon, the final battle commences with Team Froakie's Pikachu, , and Fennekin, against Team Squirtle's Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur. Pikachu begins with , and Trevor's Charmander attempts to stop it with . However, this is blocked by Fennekin's own Flamethrower, protecting Pikachu. Pikachu then attacks Squirtle, but Squirtle's deflects and throws Pikachu away. Squirtle then hits Fennekin with . Chespin retaliates on Squirtle, which is deflected again by Squirtle's spin. Trevor then commands Charmander to use on Chespin, with its embers also hitting Pikachu next to Chespin. Bulbasaur uses , hitting all three Pokémon. Bulbasaur then proceeds with charging up , and Tierno and Trevor plan to buy Bulbasaur some time. Tierno commands Squirtle to use , which overpowers Fennekin's Hidden Power, causing Fennekin to faint. Charmander uses Flamethrower, which Pikachu dodges, but then Bulbasaur fires off its now-ready Solar Beam at Pikachu. Clemont commands Chespin to use Vine Whip, which picks up Pikachu, narrowly avoiding the Solar Beam. Pikachu then hits Charmander with Thunderbolt, causing it to faint. Chespin's Vine Whip then blocks Squirtle's Rapid Spin, while Pikachu fires off a surprise Electro Ball, making Bulbasaur unable to battle. Squirtle then uses Aqua Tail which Pikachu dodges. Pikachu retaliates with Thunderbolt, causing Squirtle to faint. Team Froakie are then announced to be the winners, allowing their names to be put into the Hall of Fame. On the final night, fireworks light up the sky, celebrating the week at the Summer Camp. Ash approaches Tierno and asks Tierno to show him his rhythmic battle style to prepare his battle at the Shalour Gym. Back at the lodge, Tierno teaches Ash and his Pokémon how to 'move and groove'. Ash is surprised that he must also move and groove along with the Pokémon. Next morning, Professor Sycamore officially announces the end of the camp. Major events * The Pokémon Summer Camp ends. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * Professor Sycamore * Diantha (picture) * * * * Madame Catherine * Summer Camp Trainers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ( ) (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; picture) * (Trainer's; fantasy) * (Trainer's; fantasy) * (Trainer's; fantasy) * (Trainer's; fantasy) * (Trainer's; fantasy) * (Trainer's; fantasy) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; picture) * (Trainer's; picture) * (Trainer's; picture) * (Trainer's; picture) * (Trainer's; ; picture) * (Trainer's; picture) * (Trainer's; ; picture) * (Trainer's; picture) * (Trainer's; picture) * (silhouette; flashback) * (multiple) Trivia * Mairin's Mega Evolution Journal: Mega ** This segment replaced Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster due to the upcoming Mega Evolution Act II. * This is the first time the Pokémon Quiz segment features human characters (in this case, ) rather than a Pokémon. ** This is also the first time since EP161 that an eyecatch relating to a guessing game featured a human character. ** This is also the first time that the joker card is used. * In the Pokémon Quiz segment, the answer music is not heard. * Korrina and narrate the preview for the next episode. * breaks the fourth wall when Jessie's Wobbuffet pops up and Jessie says he is covering her face and he popped out too early. She then talks directly to the camera, explaining the trio's evil plan. Errors * The point rating system used during the Pokémon Summer Camp continues to be inconsistent with the points seen being given on screen. Before the Team Battle tournament, Professor Sycamore states the highest ranked teams are Team Froakie, consisting of Ash and , and Team Squirtle, consisting of , , and , with both teams having 13 points. However, in the previous episodes of this arc, Team Chikorita was shown to have obtained at least 24 points. This would mean that, even though Team Froakie won the last activity, winning 10 points and as such the whole Pokémon Summer Camp, they would still have one point less than Team Chikorita. Also, before the Team Battle tournament, Team Charmander was shown to have obtained at least 13 points, the same amount as Team Froakie and Team Squirtle, yet they weren't said to be tied with them. Dub edits * In the dub, after was knocked out by 's , Professor Sycamore didn't state that Bulbasaur was unable to battle. However, his lines were left in the closed captioning. In other languages |zh_yue= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |th= |tr= |vi= }} 042 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears de:Kampf um die Ruhmeshalle! es:EP846 fr:XY042 it:XY042 ja:XY編第41話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第42集